Total Drama Mallet Island
by TicketMan99
Summary: Part one of six stories and a prequel. Taking place in a variation of the final challenge of Total Drama Island and the events after the third Mundus battle in Devil May Cry, everything seems to go well until the island experiences an earthquake. Everyone panics until a certain red-clad demon hunter arrives from a portal in the sky. Much more details inside.
1. Chapter 1 - The Final Challenge

**Total Drama Mallet Island**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. A Total Drama/Devil May Cry crossover. Part one of six stories(there's a prequel, but I don't know when I'll get to it. It's called Devil May Cry: The Burromuerto File. It takes place two years after Devil May Cry 3, seven years before this story, on Dante and Vergil's twenty-first birthday). Anyway, this story takes place during the end events of Devil May Cry 1(Dante's final fight against Mundus(which will not be retold)and afterwards), the final challenge of Total Drama Island and the special episode, Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island(the characters are wearing their usual outfits until I specify otherwise, and/or when I need to slowly introduce characters(I only do this sometimes). Before the show even began, Ezekiel and Trent were killed. Taking their places are Sierra and Alejandro Burromuerto of Total Drama World Tour. Oh yeah, Mike+personalities and Zoey of Revenge Of The Island/All Stars also appears here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama(Property of Teletoon/Fresh TV)or Devil May Cry(Property of Capcom).**

**[] = respective theme music start and stop**

**Story starts now!**

**Chapter 1: The Final Challenge**

[Total Drama theme song]

[Song end]

After all was said and done, then there were two. The Fun Tub Party Guy Owen, and The Gothic Loner Gwen. "Wake up, survivors!", was the loudspeaker-amplified call of The Host With The Most, Chris McLean. But, before we get to that, let's see what our survivors' dreams were all about...

Owen's dream...

He saw a lush, green field filled with every edible thing in the world. "Food! "Woohoo!", Owen exclaimed in joy. He runs and eats everything in his path at the same time. "Papa's calling, buddies! "No time to waste!", is what he said but it sounded more like, "Om nom nom nom, nom nom! "Om nom nom nom!". In the process, he created a pathway. On said pathway, he stopped for a moment, looked as far forward as he could, and saw the only thing he liked besides food, The Psycho Hose Beast Izzy. Then, just before he resumes eating to get to her, she appears in front of him by ninja smoke cloud...

But unfortunately, Chris had awoken him. He sat up, only to break the bed frame he was laying on, falling to the ground.

Confessional - Owen:

"It's been a month and no one's brought in steel bed frames yet? "I mean, if this keeps up...hehe...". He farts so bad, even he passed out.

Confessional end

After picking himself up, he ran out of the cabin so fast he broke through the door, leaving behind only the frame. "I'm-a coming, money!", was his yell. Okay, now to what Gwen was dreaming about...

Gwen's dream...

At night. A graveyard. Rain. Thunder. After a few cabs, Gwen finally arrived. Seeing the caretaker at the gate, she asks, "May I...". The caretaker, dressed in formal black shoes, black trousers, a black sweatshirt, a black leather trench coat and a black bowler hat, raises his hand and interrupts, "You may. "He still means a lot to you. "Hell, even a blind man can see that.". Gwen smiles humorlessly and says, "Thanks. "Again.". The caretaker shrugs, opens the gates and stands in front of the left one, taking out a cigarette then lighting it. "I know I said that I'll quit, honey, but I guess I'm too far gone...", he mutters before taking a drag. Anyway, after walking through many pathways of tombstones, she finds the tombstone she sought. It reads. 'Trent Anderson. 'The Cool Musician. 'A son, a brother, and a boyfriend(Gwen half-smiled at that). 'May you find peace in your rest. 'More than just a memory, you'll always be. '1993-2009'. "Trent", she began. "I miss you...I miss what we had...I need you...I can't live like this...it's unbearable...I know this is selfish but...dammit! "You shouldn't have died!". She drops her head, teardrops falling from her eyes. "Hey, everything will be alright, Gwen.", a voice says right behind her. She spins around. "Who said tha...oh. "Hey Cody, what are you doing here?", she greets after seeing who spoke. Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson The(perverted yet respectful and honorable)Tech Geek, walks up next to Gwen, then asks. "Guess there's no such thing as last respects, huh?". Gwen was about to reply...

But Chris' call woke her up. She freshens up for a few minutes then runs out of the cabin. "Looks like Owen doesn't sleep heavy anymore...", she mutters, smiling upon seeing the door frame sans door.

Upon reaching the rendezvous point(the foot of a bridge), Chris then starts, "Welcome! "To the final challenge of Total. "Drama. "Island!". "Get on with it already!", Gwen snaps. "Seriously, I'm losing sleep! "In fact, here's a case in point!", she points to Owen, who's laying on his back, snoring heavily. Chris then shouts. "Will you just shut up?! "I do MY job!". Owen wakes up as a result, blinking, to see Gwen glaring at Chris, who just sighed. "Welcome back, Owen.", he says. Owen looks around, then asks, "What the heck happened? "Last thing I know...". "Zip it, big guy! "We're on a schedule here!, Chris exclaims, Owen makes the 'zip' motion across his lips. "Atta-boy.", Chris tells him. He continues, "Now, seeing as gothy here...". Gwen intensifies her glare. "...is in a hurry, which I sincerely do NOT recommend, even though we seemingly agree somehow, guess I'll just cut to the chase, emphasis on chase. "Haha. "For the grand prize of One. "Miiiiilllllion. "Dolllllars...the challenge works like this: there are two items on the island that needs to be placed in their proper positions. "A pair of gloves named Ifrit can be located in the cathedral, a place which I have never...even...noticed. "GOOD GOING INTERNS! "Gosh, can't somebody improve service delivery around here?! "Anyway, in the garden, another place I missed thanks to those interns...". He glares at the cameraman. "There's a sword named Alastor. "Now, the challenge requires either of you to grab any one of the two items and swop their places. "First one to get their item to its correct place...wins. "Hey intern!". Owen interjects, "Wait, I thought you didn't like them!". Chris replies, "Some come through, others...uhm...don't. "Hehe." "Anyway, bring a coin!", Chris then yells out. Sure enough, within thirty seconds, an out of breath intern appears and gives Chris a nickel. Chris looks at it for a minute. He then says, "Fine, guess this'll have to do. "Okay, choose a side. "Alastor is heads and Ifrit is tails." "Tails", Gwen says in a bored tone. Chris sighs and asks her, "Do you have to be such a spoilsport? "Anyway, that makes Owen heads. "You know what to do, right? "Now GO!", Chris shouts to commence the final challenge. He pockets the nickel, saying, "Guess I didn't need this after all...oh, and the items are replicas, not that they need to know. "Hahahaha..."

Confessional - Chris:

"Well, whaddya know? "Gothy and I are on the same page..."

Confessional end

At the Playa Des Losers...nah, we'll get there in a bit.

Back to the challenge...

After shaking hands in a show of sportsmanship, Gwen and Owen ran to opposite directions, Gwen going to the cathedral to get Ifrit while Owen 'attempted' to go to the garden to get Alastor. For about twenty minutes, they both get lost. Understandable, considering that the island entered its Mirror World phase...again(in Devil May Cry 1, when the island goes Mirror World, everything becomes reversed. The island layout, nature, you name it). Anyway, let's see how Gwen is doing...

Gwen's progress...

"Dammit!", she pants, stopping to catch a breath. "Is it just me, or is this damn island changing?! "Can't stop now, Gwen...gotta move it or lose it. "That's IF I'm able to FIND that...cathedral...should have went with mom and my brother to church when they offered!". While running, she sees a white building. "Bingo!", she cheers. "Well, this better be the place...". She enters the building slowly, and looks around. there are many rows of benches, the walls have arch-like window frames(but no windows), the ceiling has a multicolor window scheme, and at the end, she sees a winged glass pattern with the same color scheme as the ceiling. Below that, she sees the pulpit upon where Ifrit lies. She runs up to it, grabs Ifrit and leaves the cathedral running. "Got it!", Gwen mutters.

Confessional - Gwen:

"What a stroke of luck. "So, Ifrit is actually a pair of gauntlets? "My brother would love these..."

Confessional end

Owen's progress...

"This place is freaking me out!", Owen shouts in horror. "Wish there was some sort of a distraction from the heebie-jeebies I'm getting...". He gets to a courtyard, but experiences something strange. "I don't understand...the sun's out, but I'm getting colder...", he says worriedly, hugging himself for warmth. "My gosh! "This is terrible!", he yells dramatically, seeing the plantlife dying and the grass turning brown at a quick rate. Leaving the courtyard, he runs around in circles until he gets back to the bridge. Chris, who's still standing there, irritably asks, "Where is the sword?". "Gotta cross that...rickety...dangerous...bridge. "OH GOD I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIE!", was Owen's terrified reply before running on the bridge to the other side, which collapsed to the sea step by step. Back to where Chris is, Chef Hatchet The Scary Chef, dressed in a purple priestly robe, walks over to Chris and asks, "What the hell did I just see?! "You wanna have the kid's death rest on yo conscience man?!". Ten second silence. Chris shrugs, then replies, "Meh, they've gotten this far. "What's gonna stop...

The island starts shaking, signs of an earthquake. Let's look at Gwen's progress again...

"An earthquake? "Already? "Okay, I know the weather's been strange lately...either something's up with this island, or Chris wasn't lying about his net worth.", Gwen muses while running back to the rendezvous point.

Confessional - Gwen:

"What? "There weren't any analogies left!"

Confessional end

On the way back, she sees Owen on the other side of the...hole. "He ran the bridge down?", she asks herself. She gets to Chris and Chef, panting heavily. Chris looks at her and asks loudly," Why aren't you going to the garden?!" "The garden is on the other side of where the bridge used to be!", she shot back. The three look past the hole and see Owen holding the Alastor sword across his back. "Hi...", he greets sheepishly. "How do I get over?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival Of Demonic Forces

**Chapter 2: Arrival Of Demonic Forces**

At the Playa Des Losers(seriously this time)...

Mass panic. The house is shaking wildly. "Everyone! "Let's get out of here!", Bridgette The Surfer Girl yells. Some of them seem to listen. The rest? Well...Heather The Queen Bee is lip-locking with Alejandro Burromuerto The Arch-Villain, Tyler The Jock is doing the same with Lindsay The Dumb Princess, Duncan The Delinquent and Courtney The Type A are chasing Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V The Dweeb around, Katie The Sweet Girl and Sadie The Sweet Girl's Friend are staring at, gushing and dreamily sighing over Justin The Eye Candy, and, of course, Izzy was taken away by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police(RCMP for short)two weeks before today's events...but she can be anywhere, ready to strike at any time. The ones who listened and stood by Bridgette are Cody, Noah The High IQ, Beth The Wannabe, Leshwana The Sister With 'Tude, DJ(real name Devon Joseph)The Brickhouse With Heart, Eva The Female Bully, Sierra The Obsessed Uber-fan and Geoff The Funniest Guy Around. After seeing how the others aren't even reacting, together they yell, "CALM DOWN!". That got their attention. Geoff then says, "Thanks, guys! "Now we need to SCRAM! "THE HOUSE IS BREAKING APART! "LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!". Everyone runs out of the house, Tyler and Lindsay getting out just in the nick of time. On that moment, the house became ruins. After about fifteen minutes of running, they get to where Chris, Chef and Gwen are. "Why are you all here? "This part of the island is competitors only!", Chris shouts. Heather yells back, "The earthquake destroyed the shack, McIdiot!". "NOOOOOO!", Chris dramatically exclaims. "My portraits! "My flat-screen plasma TV! "My hot tub! "My state-of-the-art...". Beth pipes in, "I think we have more pressing issues at hand right now, Chris." "WHAT COULD BE MORE PRESSING THAN MY...what...in...the...world?... "Is that...th...th...thing...in the sk...k...k...ky?...", Chris replies, stuttering. Everyone looks up to see the sky turn dark, a purple hole with lightning swirls appears and expands in the sky, then a white-haired man wearing black combat boots, a red formal pants, black forearm-length gloves, a black and red over-vest, a red undershirt a red ankle-length leather trench coat and a sword with a winged hilt on his back(the real Alastor)falls out of the hole in the sky, landing on his feet after a backflip.

Confessional - Heather:

"Whoever that loser is, he's got reflexes that could rival Alejerkdro!"

Confessional end

Confessional - Katie and Sadie:

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! "He's so hot! "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Confessional end

Confessional - Chris:

"I'd like to inform the viewers at home that this was not planned at all. "Though, to be honest, surprises are what keeps reality shows going!"

Confessional end

[Vergil third fight theme music(Devil May Cry 3)]

Standing up straight, dusting off his coat a little, the man looks around and says, "Trish left. "Good. "Maybe I could...". He sees everyone of the show. "...no. "No. "Not good!". The girls(except Heather, Eva, Courtney and Gwen)and some of the boys(except Owen, Noah, Cody(duh...he's a Gwensexual), Alejandro(whose eyes widen in recognition, tries to shake it off but can't so he went to the man anyway, so that's subverted), Justin, Duncan and Harold)surround the man.

Confessional - Alejandro:

"No way! "It can't be...el exterminador de demonios...I was only nine years old when I met him and his senorita...they always insisted they weren't a couple...they were there for my brothers and I when my parents were killed by things that to this day I still can't even picture!"

Confessional end

The man looked at the teenagers surrounding him, recognizing Alejandro, but asks anyway, "What are you all doing here?!". Chris then introduces himself and explains, "My name is Chris McLean and I'm hosting Total Drama Island. "It's even the season finale and...wait...is that?...", he points to the sword on the man's back. "That? "That's Alastor. "How did you recognize it?", the man asked back. The hole in the sky keeps expanding. "Never mind.", he continues. "Look, you all need to get off this island pronto!". Chris interjects, "But...". "IT DOESN'T MATTER!", the man shot back. "All of you...yes, you too, Burromuerto, will die if you don't leave! "Dammit! "GET OUTTA HERE! "Things are about to get crazy...!". Another white-haired man, but he wears a green/blue-ish armored suit and holding a massive serrated sword with grid lines in his right hand, descends slowly to the island. Along with him, many ugly, grotesque creatures(demons, duh)fall and are seeking to ill everything in sight. The campers, the host and the chef panic, running wherever they could go to that's safe, separating from each other. While this is happening, the white-haired man in red glares at the white-haired man in green/blue-ish armor. "Vergil...", he says in a deep voice. "Dante...brother...it is time...but...", was the reply. Vergil teleports to behind Sierra and runs her through with his sword. "SIERRA! "NOOOO!", was the reaction of the 'good' campers(you know who). "What the hell was that for?!", Dante demands. Sierra's head drops, her body burns up in a purple/white smoky mist, same color energy streams revolve around and travel into Vergil's sword along the grid lines. The sword then glows and an aura forms. His answer is, "Her blood and life essence is of Mundus, The Prince Of Darkness. "And besides, I. "Need. "More. "POWER! "By the way, where is father's sword?" "No need for you to know.", Dante tells him. "Now are we gonna keep talking, or are we gonna finish this?!". Vergil responds, "Ha, ha, ha! "Right again..we ARE going to end it tonight. "It's two a piece, with one no contest.". Dante interrupts, "Na ah...I beat you three times!" "No matter. "DIE!", Vergil snaps. He does a dash-slash attack(Rapid Slash, his Devil May Cry 3 attack)across Dante, who blocks it by drawing Alastor on the very last second, while behind him it seems as if a sharp gust of wind nearly cuts a cliff.

Confessional - Harold:

"They've got some mad skills...whoa!..."

Confessional end

Confessional - Noah:

"Are you kidding me?! "People are actually impressed by that?! "I can do that too! "With my PlayStation 2 Dual Shock controller, I just need to hold R1, the left analog stick forward and press Triangle! "Well, then again, this is just your normal, everyday life here on Camp Wawanakwa. "Where does Chris come up with such stupid names?!"

Confessional end

Confessional - Dante:

"Hi! "Man am I too old for this sorta thing..." "For you guys at home who don't know who I am, my name's Dante. "Demon hunter extroadinaire. "If you've got demons cramping up your style, call me at one-eight-hundred Devil May Cry. "I'll be there in about...ten or fifteen seconds! "Oh, yeah...that Burromuerto kid...it's been seven years since I've seen him. "He looks like he's handling things well...oh crap! "Still gotta beat up big bro! "Wait a minute..."

Confessional end

Now Vergil teleports to in front of Dante and does a flaming dash kick(Kick 13). Dante jumps over, then ON him. After landing a few feet away with his back facing Vergil, Dante turns around and throws Alastor like a boomerang, an attack he calls Round Trip. Vergil swats Alastor back, asking, "Reading out of my playbook, are you?". Dante catches Alastor, then he does a dashing stab called Stinger, getting the first hit because it was unexpected. Dante then jumps backward, drawing Ebony, a black M1911 pistol, and Ivory, a white M1911 pistol. He fires them as fast as a pair of sub-machine guns. Vergil shifts his combat stance by moving his right leg behing his left leg, holds his right arm out with his hand open, palm facing upwards. A blue orb of energy surrounds his hand, absorbing the bullets. Let's see how the campers(and, of course, Chris and Chef) are doing...


	3. Chapter 3 - Three Dead Donkeys Down

**Chapter 3: Three Dead Donkeys Down**

While Dante and Vergil are fighting, elsewhere on the island, a demon taking the form of a giant scissors is chasing Heather and Alejandro, separated from the others. "What was that about? "Earlier, about that guy?", she asks him. Alejandro explains, "Seven years ago..."

Flashback(Devil May Cry: The Burromuerto File. Alejandro's story)

It was the year 2002. Nine-year old Alejandro, his brothers Jose(11)and Carlos(15), and their parents, the mother's a high school English teacher and the father's running for Senator, are at a fair in Barcelona, Spain. Alejandro and Jose are arguing. "I am the best in all things!", Alejandro said triumphantly. Jose replies snidely, "You're catching up, hermano, but you know the saying; close but no cigar! "And as long as I have something to do about it, Al, you never will get that cigar!" Alejandro, eye twitching, tells him, "I've already surpassed you! "Want proof, puto?!" "Both of you! "Pipe down! "You're giving me a headache reminiscent of that cinco el grande toro trampling that matador last year!", Carlos scolds them. "Don't make me...". At that point, a horde of all kinds of demons appear, killing people left, right and center. Everybody's running for their lives, only for said lives to be cut short by decapitation, skewering, dismemberment, blood drain, explosion, poison, fire and mind warping. The place could be called a carnival of blood, death and despair at this point. The boys, outwardly showing no fear, attempt to save as many people as they possibly can, but, after a split second of not focusing on their parents, they hear familiar screams. Leading at least six people to safety, they turn back to find their parents dead. Their mother reduced to a skeleton while their father was chopped into many pieces. Both Alejandro and Jose start crying, but Carlos, steeling his emotions, picks them up, hoists them on his shoulders, and tries to carry them away from the scene, only to run into a big, black-robed, skeletal demon wielding a purple-tinted scythe. Carlos froze, and in that time, the demon teleported out(leaving behind a small wisp of black mist and a tolling bell sound)then tried to dash through them from behind, only to reel back after clashing its scythe with a sword that has an opened mouth and arms as a hilt. "I see. "Papa Burromuerto bit the dust...unfortunate...", Dante, the man wielding the sword, mutters. Carlos, still in shock, asks timidly, "Y...you said Burromuerto...right?". Dante, whose back is facing the boys, continually slashes the demon, then kills it by stabbing it rapidly(Million Stab, Dante's Devil May Cry 3 attack), then dashes into the demon, drawing his shotgun and fires a demonically charged shot(Gunstinger. Basically Stinger but with a shotgun). "Breakdown!", he shouts. He turns around, sheathing the sword, holstering his shotgun and says, "Yeah I did. "Was the old man...". "Yes.", Carlos responds. "He was our father.". "I see. "Sorry for your loss.", Dante tells him. He was about to ask more questions but an explosion interrupted his thoughts. "Dante! "Get a move on! "We're supposed to find the conduit of where these suckers keep coming from!", a girl, whose light brown hair reaches to her upper neck, wearing brown cowboy boots, a white and red pants with ankle to shin length zips loosened, a black tank top, a necklace with a small red pendant and a long-sleeved hip-length jacket with the same design as her pants, an MP5 sub-machine gun with a foot-long blade under the muzzle on her lower back, a holstered .44 Colt revolver, under the sub-machine gun, a big rocket launcher with a half-yard long blade under its muzzle on her back and wielding two 9mm Beretta pistols, yells at him. "I wouldn't mess with the senorita if I were you.", Alejandro advises him. Dante, nonchalant as always, remarks, "But I'm havin' fun here!". He pulls out Ebony and his shotgun, then, with Ebony in his right hand, he shoots many a demon in the head. With his shotgun in his left hand, he flicks it around like nunchucks(Fireworks, a Gunslinger technique in Devil May Cry 3), blowing up the closer, surrounding demons. the girl, seeing this, yells again, "YOU'RE HAVING FUN?! "AT THE EXPENSE OF THESE CHILDREN'S LIVES?! "SHAME ON YOU, DANTE! "Please...", she says softly and pleadingly, "Don't traumatize them...". After shooting the last demon with the shotgun, Dante holsters his guns, then sighs heavy, "Don't be that girl now, Lady. "People need to live a little, you know?", he tells her, grinning. Lady The Girl With Guns, sighing irritably, holsters her guns, draws her .44 Colt revolver then shoots him in the head. The Burromuerto boys closed their eyes(actually, Carlos covered Alejandro and Jose's eyes and closed his own tight). Dante slowly falls to the ground on his back. After five seconds, Dante gets up as slowly as he fell, then gives in, "Fine, sister! "We'll do this your way!". Carlos, in shock, with his mouth wide open, drops Alejandro and Jose(they both shout, "OW!"). They too, look at Dante in shock, awe and fear. "Don't worry, boys...he's not gonna hurt you.", Lady tells them sweetly, walking to Dante. "What are we gonna do with them?", Dante asks her. Lady pulls out a cheque, and replies, "They're going to Mexico.". Carlos spoke up, "If I may, madame...". Lady looks at Dante and tells him playfully, "Awww...the boy's a gentleman...take lessons, Dante.". She looks at Carlos again, smiling, "You were saying?". "We can...uhm...afford our own flight. "Individually. "So no, I'll...uh...I'll take them to the...uhm...I'll take them to the airport myself, but thank you for your...uh...generous offer...um...", he stammers shyly, blushing and wanting to know her name. "Lady.", she responds. "You must be Carlos Burromuerto. "It's on you now, to pick up where your parents left off. "Be responsible. "Oh and...", she walks to him, swaying her hips. "Oh, for the love of God...", Dante says exasperatedly, facepalming. Lady, after reaching Carlos, leans over and whispers in his ear seductively, "I really like a man who has his own money.", then kisses him on the cheek. While she walks back to Dante, Carlos blushes a deep red, about as red as Lady's lipstick. "Th...th...thanks, Lady...we...uh...we need to go!", Carlos stammers, saying the last four words really fast. The boys leave the bloodied fair, all the while Alejandro and Jose sing together, "Carlos has a girlfriend! "Carlos has a girlfriend!" Dante, seeing what's going on, and hearing this thanks to his heightened senses, drops to his knees, muttering dramatically, "Dad...what did I do to deserve this? "I guess I do have rotten luck with women...". Lady, walking back to Dante, not listening to his dramatic muttering, smacks him upside the head and tells him, "Get up! "We've still a lot to do. "Apparently, a demon named Abigail is behind this...". Dante, getting up, not even looking at her, then coldly says, "Yeah, that'll be a blast. "Happy birthday to me, I guess...". She tells him, "If you were wondering, I really AM a fast woman.". He stiffens for a moment, looks at her, raises an eyebrow and asks, "Really...". Then, a gunshot goes off, killing a demon trying to get to the Burromuerto boys. "PSHHAHAHAHA!", he laughs. "Yeah, Lady...I just...", he continued. Still holding the Colt in her hand, she points it to him, warning, "Don't. "Finish. "That. "Joke.". He says flatly, "You're one type of buzzkill, you know that?! "But at least...", he draws both Ebony and Ivory, shooting more demons trying to get to the boys. "...there's target practice. "You up, Lady?". Lady holsters her Colt and draws her Berettas. She responds smiling, "You're learning, Dante. "But yeah, you didn't even have to ask!". The two spend the rest of the day protecting the boys by shooting demons for...well...target practice.

Flashback end

"And that was the last time I've ever seen him...until right now." Alejandro ends, picking up and throwing whatever he could find on the island at the demon chasing them, but the items just pass through the demon as if it was a ghost. Heather yells, "Never mind that...just...what the hell IS that thing?!" "I...don't know...never saw it before, mi amor...", Alejandro replies. "Nothing seems to work!". While running, Heather trips over a stone but Alejandro catches her before she hits the ground. She tells him, "If you didn't catch me, I'd force you to never live it down!". "Ungrateful senorita...", he mutters. He lets her stand by herself. He takes her hand, runs, then says louder, "Let's just leave, okay?". In the sky, another hole like the one Dante and Vergil appeared from forms and expands(the lightning kills the demon, a Sin Scissors, that was chasing the two)and a boy their age, wearing white sneakers, dark blue jeans, a light blue short sleeve sweatshirt, a broadsword on his back, a hairstyle that covers his left eye and a sinister smirk on his face, descends from it, blocking their way. Alejandro stands in front of Heather protectively. "You're not going anywhere.", the boy says. "Trespassing on the property of The Prince Of Darkness is only punishable by...". Heather interrupts, "Death?" "Don't make me la...". "Heather!", Alejandro shouts. "What are you...". The boy instantly appears directly in front of Heather with his broadsword drawn, held in his left hand, shocking her to silence. He points the sword to the left, asking, "Laugh? "Well, here's something amusing!". She looks at the sword, following where it's pointed to, only to discover...Alejandro's decapitated remains. "ALEJANDRO! "NO! "HOW COULD YOU?!", she yells, saddened and angry. "How could I?", the boy asks in a 'playing dumb' tone. He then continues in a smug manner, "Because I can. "In fact, here's something even funnier; 'Don't call my name...Don't call my name...Alejandro...'...hahaha! "You gonna do something about...", he suddenly drops his sword and clutches his stomach. "Argh!", he chokes out. "Wha...what's happening?! "Why do I feel...". Taking advantage of the time given to her, Heather runs for it, not forgetting to pick up the boy's sword. The boy hunches over, then another boy, looking identical except that he's not waring a sweatshirt but a gold chain around his neck, and a slicked back hairstyle, struggles forcefully to climb out of the hunched over one's back for a minute. "UUUUWAAAAAAAHH...!", the hunched over boy yells in pain. Then the boy who climbed out jumps to the ground and runs away. The remaining boy breathes slowly, then says, "Serves you right, Vito. "You may very well be The Jerkass From Joisey, but truth is, I never needed you anyway.". He streches himself straight a bit. "Rrraaaarh!" "Much better.". He looks at the ground, only to see that the sword is missing. "She took Mike.", he mutters. "Ha! "What a fool!...she'll discover the hard way that he...no, I mean IT...has no choice but to return to me.". Stretching his left arm horizontally to his left side, he commands, "Chester, you old coot! "Get out here and go kill some trespassers! "Your remaining lifespan, whatever's left of it, demands it!". Then, out of his hand, another identically looking boy, but he's hunched over permanently(he holds one hand on his hip), has one closed eye, grey hair that stands upwards and wrinkled skin, appears. "Dang nabbit!", the boy, identified as Chester The Grumpy Old Man shouts. "Back in my day, we sent letters if we wanted to call each other, whippersnapper!". The boy who summoned Chester snaps, "You are in no position to question me, do you understand?! "I can erase you from existence the same way I brought you here!". "You don't have to have a cow over it, child!" "Okay, I'll go!", Chester replies then leaves, going to the broken bridge. The boy sees Chester disappear beyond the horizon. "Perfect.", he mutters. "Now to find that wimp Mike..."


	4. Chapter 4 - A Promise Made To A Brother

**Chapter 4: A Promise Made To A Brother**

With Heather...

She's running as fast as she possibly can to the courtyard. But because the sword she picked up weighs four times her body weight, it's slowing her down. She leans with her back against a wall, sinking to sitting position in exhaustion. "Hey...Heather, was it?", a voice questions. Heather shouts, "Whoever the hell that was, you better show yourself!". The voice says, "You're holding me.". Heather looks at the sword, then reacts, "What?! "A talking sword?! "You've got to be kidding me! "And how did you know my name?!". The sword continues, "We don't have time for this! "My name's Mike, and you need to give me back to Mal.". "So that's his name...", she says softly. It goes on, "Yeah. "Look, just go back to where he appeared. "He's waiting!". "I don't need to listen to you, a talking sword, of all things!", she yells. "It sighs, then says, "You don't, but you should, if you want to live. "Just give me to him! "I have a plan! "But to do this, we have to go! "NOW!". She tells it, "Fine. "But how do you know your plan will work?". "Just trust me, okay?", it asks. "I'll even lessen the weight so you can carry me easier.". she then says, "Thank you! "You have no idea how that helps!". "No time to lose, Heather!", it shouts.

With Gwen...

Managing to buy herself some time by punching demonic puppets(Marionettes and Bloody Maris)with the duplicate Ifrit gauntlets to slow them down, Gwen is still on the run, trying to escape even more demons. Cody, who's not too far away, follows her like the lovesick puppy he is, awed by how she manages to keep demons away, and the promise he made to Trent(Gwen's boyfriend at the time and Cody's adopted brother)on his deathbed...

Flashback(in a hospital, during Trent's final hours)...

Cody, with his parents who don't seem to acknowledge him at times, are sitting on a bench in the visiting room, waiting for who would Trent call first. A nurse walks out of the room where Trent is held, and says, "Patient 43 requests to see a Cody Anderson. "Where are you?". His parents were surprised by this, but, looking at their son, they ignored and shook away their reaction. Cody, seeing this, first looks at his parents, nods his head, they nod back, he gets up and then follows the nurse to the room I mentioned earlier. "Trent, here he is.", she tells a black-haired boy, whose hair is in a mop-top hairstyle, wearing a patient's robe. "Thank you.", he replies. She leaves, but before closing the door, tells Cody, "If anything happens...". "Yes, nurse. "I'll call you. "Thanks for reminding me.", he interjects. "I do apologize for how rude that was...". "Apology accepted, Mr. Anderson.", she responds, smiling. "He's your brother, after all.", then she leaves and closes the door. Cody walks over to Trent's right and greets, "How have you been, bro?". "Cody...", he calls weakly. "Listen and listen well, though I know you won't forget. "It's pretty obvious I'm gonna die, so, the last thing I'll be able to tell you is this; promise me that, no matter what, even if she tries to chase you away, look out for Gwen, protect her, remind her and yourself that I'll always be there...not physically, mind you, but you get the point. "Tell her how much you love her and that you're not going to replace me if she'll try things out with you. "Promise me, bro...please...". "I promise, Trent.", Cody tells him sadly. "But at least try to...". And that was his last breath. The heart monitor then flatlined. Cody presses a red button frantically and yells, "Somebody! "Please, come quickly! "Come on!". He then picks up Trent's hand, holds it in a handshake, closes his eyes, then says softly, "Got it, bro. "It's what I'd have done anyway.". The doctor treating Trent, the nurse and Cody's parents run into the room. Cody continues, "We love you, dude. "No homo." Here's another promise; I'm not gonna let you down. "Even if it costs me my life." He moves his other hand over Trent's eyelids, then moves his hand to close said eyelids. "Rest in peace, bro. "We'll miss you...", he says softly and sadly, with tears running down his face.

Flashback end

Back to the Dante and Vergil fight...

The two were/are slashing at and stabbing each other wildly and skillfully, each strike being blocked. Vergil then teleports to above Dante and tries to use the Helmbreaker(vertically downward slash in the air)attack, but Dante blocks it in time, keeping him in the air. Dante then teleports to Vergil, then the frantic swordplay continues. While this is happening, a voice calls him telepathically, "Son of Sparda. "A child is in need of my power. "He is trying to protect a girl he believes he loves, and that it will hopefully convince her to see what he is trying to tell her.". "It's your call, Ifrit.", Dante replies. "As long as nothing's compromised."

Confessional - Cody:

"She's doing a good job taking care of herself, Trent. "Just figured you'd wanna know. "Can't help it man...I mean you know I like girls like that...well, besides some exceptions...just hope you two won't be mad at me over that bra incident...dammit Owen!"

Confessional end

With Owen...on the other side of the broken bridge...

He's doing quite well in killing a few demons with the duplicate Alastor sword. So well, that the Marionettes and Bloody Maris were unnaturally running away from him. "This...is...AWESOME!", he cheers, killing two Marionettes with one wild slash. With that momentum, he would create a killing spree...ending by him encountering three giant spiders(Kyklops, to be precise). He tries to slash and stab them, but to no avail. He threw the sword through one of the spiders' eyes, killing it, but because he ran away, he never saw what happened. Seeking safety, he kept running in circles, knocking over Bloody Maris wherever he went.

Back to Gwen...

She stops for a moment, arriving at the garden. Hearing no sounds, she looks around, expecting demons chasing her only to see...nothing. "Where did all those demons go?", she asks. "Something's wrong here...". She just takes five steps, but trips over a branch, falling down face first. She pushes herself up and sees Cody standing in front of her. She asks him, "Cody...what are you doing?". Cody, not looking back, answers, "Gwen, this may sound dumber than anything I have ever told you, or tried to tell you...but...I love you...". "Are you really gonna try that annoying shtick again?!", she asks, irritated. He continues, "I'm not trying anything!". This stuns her. "Look, Gwen, I don't expect you to just drop everything to be with me or anything even remotely similar, okay? "Trent made me promise him on his deathbed that I...that I'll at the very least be there for you, and of course to tell you how I feel about you! "I won't replace him, or even want to do that! "I know that, you know that, and even he knew that! "Crap! "Look, I don't care what happens to me, Gwen...all that matters, is your happiness living. "That's what Trent would like. "He actuallly told me this! "Stay behind me! "Something's coming fast! "And I don't think it's a puppet at all...". Gwen, still stunned after all that Cody told her, asks, "Cody...if we ever make it out of here alive, please...just...give me time to think this over...okay?". She smiles sadly. Cody responds, "The last time a girl asked me to give her time to think things over, she just chose to be with another guy. "No warning...not even a 'Things won't work out with us being a couple'. "I'll give you time, but please, don't become the same as that girl...". He makes an X formation with his arms to, in his mind, hopelessly block whatever oncoming assault(in this case, it's Chester, armed with three double-sided knives, one in each hand and the third in his mouth, dashing fast to Cody and Gwen). In his mind, a voice asks, "Cody Anderson...do you want power? "The power to protect those you love? "Or...do you want to be famous and popular?". Surprised, and not understanding the question, he stammers, "Uh...uhm...I don't...who are you?...". "YOU DON'T HAVE THE TIME!", the voice booms. "DECIDE NOW! "FAME AND POPULARITY, WHICH YOU WILL PAY WITH THIS GIRL'S LIFE?! "OR THE GIRL, WHO YOU WILL SACRIFICE WORLD RENOWN AND CELEBRITY STATUS FOR?! "CHOOSE! "YOUR! "DESTINY!". Cody physically yells back, "I'VE MADE MY CHOICE! "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!". Hearing him yell, Gwen asks, "Why are you yelling like that?". The voice, still telepathic, then answers Cody, saying, "My name is Ifrit. "The Lord Of The Hell Inferno! "Call upon me and fulfill your promise! "When it comes to battle, let me take care of things. "You may not be ready yet, but I will teach you martial arts in this and the following fights.". Cody, ignoring Gwen, yells, "IFRIT! "LEND ME YOUR FIRE TO CLEANSE ALL THAT ARE SUBJECT TO DARKNESS!". "Excellent.", Ifrit replies. "Why can't Dante be this passionate?". Gwen asks herself, "Ifrit? "Isn't that the name of these?", while looking at the gauntlets she has. She looks at Cody, only to see a dome of fire envelop him. "CODY! "NO!", she yells out, closing her eyes and letting the tears run freely. "H...he gave his life...for me? "I...but I...I don't...understand...", she stutters sadly. "He...". As for Cody himself, the real Ifrit gauntlets materialize on his hands, blocking Chester's dashing slash attack. Upon hearing a clash, Gwen blinks, wipes her tears and squints to see through the fire, seeing Cody, whose hands appear to be burning. "Maybe you won't feel the same way, Gwen...but Trent and myself just needed you to know.", he tells her. "Oh, and Trent's my brother. "Not in blood, but nontheless."

Confessional - Gwen:

"Those are the real Ifrit gauntlets? "Guess these are fakes. "No wonder it didn't have that much of an effect on those puppets. "Cody and Trent are brothers? "Why didn't Trent tell...oh...I've always treated Cody with irritation whenever he tried to ask me out...to be honest, it's his approach. "Truth is, he's a good guy, a little of a pervert, but he's good guy anyways...I don't know anyone who loves enough to give their lives for others...but...I don't know what to think anymore...why did he have to make things so hard?! "Trent...why did you make him promise you...". She starts sobbing, hands over her eyes, then she goes into full blown crying.

Confessional end


	5. Chapter 5 - Cody vs Chester

**Chapter 5: Cody v.s Chester**

With Heather...

She makes it to the broken bridge. Behind her, a voice says, "Good. "You came. "Now hand Mike over!". "You must be Mal...", she says dryly.

Confessional - Duncan:

"He looks familiar, somehow...looks like a dude I knew back in juvie...hell, he even ran the place!"

Confessional end

"So, you really want this?! "Well, you can TAKE IT!", she shouts, throwing the sword to Mal The Malevolent One, pointed part first. Mal pulls out a brown fedora from out of nowhere, swats the sword back to Heather(thankfully, it lands on the ground in front of her), puts the hat on his head, then says, "Stupid, Sheila! "Didn't Mike tell you exactly how powerful I am, lass?!". Mike The Multiple Personality Disorder mutters, "That's just...creepy...". "Noted.", she agrees. "But why haven't you told me how powerful is he?". Mike sighs, and responds, "You wouldn't have believed me."

Confessional - Noah:

"I'm starting to think Chris ARRANGED all of this! "I mean, a wannabe Austrailian? "This'll probably be the end of the cliche storm...probably. "Though I don't think any authorities will allow him to get away with deaths on this island."

Confessional end

Mal calls out, "Are you gonna come quietly, or do I have to make you scream?". Heather screams anyway, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN! "HAAAAAA!". She then runs to Mal, aiming to cut his head off. Mal blocks it with his own set of gauntlets, explaining, "Say hello to Manitoba The Awesome Aussie Adventurer Archaeologist. "A pair of gauntlets and greaves, which'll do wonders in this here scenario.". Heather swings wildly, still aiming for Mal's neck, but each slash is blocked. "Crikey, relax, dear lass...ha ha ha!", Mal continues, laughing. "You'll lose energy quickly if this keeps up! "Then it'll become boring and I may have to kill you right here and now! "Besides, I wanted to see what Mike was attempting to try."

Back to the Dante and Vergil fight...

"He actually came through!", Alastor suddenly shouts mid-slash. Dante responds, "What did you possibly think? "That Ifrit's a horrible judge of character? "Anyway, big bro doesn't seem to be affected by anything we've done so far...looks like there's no choice!". Dante and Alastor yell together, "DEVIL TRIGGER!". Dante transforms into a blue and black demon with dark blue electricity surrounding him and massive, blue/black wings. The snap-speed transformation causes a storm to invade the island(picture the weather in Gwen's graveyard dream, only twenty-five times more intense with strong enough winds to blow trees and temporary houses away)and gives Dante some space. Vergil reacts, "You DO have some power, after all. "Are you holding back?". Dante stops in the air, stretching for a split second(he's actually using Air Raid), then charges a lightning strike with his right hand, saying, "Keep your eye on the birdie, bro!", then releases said lightning strike. Vergil charges another orb, but this time lets it fly as a blast to cancel out his and Dante's attacks. "Ha! "You seem to have an answer for everything, huh?", Dante asks rhetorically. Vergil teleports underneath him and does an uppercut. Dante narrowly dodges it then, using the Vortex attack, flies to Vergil to resume the swordplay.

Back to Gwen, Cody and Chester...

Cody, still looking at Chester, tells Gwen, "Get out of here! "Ifrit and I will handle this! "Please, I don't want to lose you! "We've already lost Trent! "Go now!". Gwen, with tears in her eyes, tells him, "There's no way I could ever make it up to you Cody...". "We'll talk about it when this is over!", he yells again. She looks at him for a moment, smiles, and tells him, "Please, make it out alive...", then runs away, only for Chester to attempt to attack her again. But that doesn't work because Cody punches one of the knives in one of his hands broken, shattering upon impact. "Your fight is with me, old man.", Cody tells him coldly, shifting to a karate stance(specifically, an open-handed horse stance). Chester takes the knife in his mouth and then dashes to Cody, truly beginning their battle.

Back at the broken bridge...

Duncan and DJ, both armed with sticky meatball rocket launchers, are sharing ammunition to defend the other campers. Eva is fighting Marionettes, Bloody Maris and another kind of puppet demon called a Fetish(Yeah yeah, I knew when I typed it)on her own, punching them with a pair of dumbbells. Harold, trying to protect LeShawna, flails his num-yo's everywhere(LeShawna runs away from HIM)...he does hit some demons, like Sin Scissors and Sin Scythes(how he hits them, even he doesn't know). LeShawna herself, away from Harold, walks over to a demon that has an indistinguishable humanoid form(a Nobody), she asks, sassily, "You want some bacon and fries with that, homeboy?!". She nearly gets killed by the Nobody's flying kick that happened nearly instantaneously, but a stray num-yo kills it. LeShawna looks at Harold in shock.

Confessional - LeShawna:

"Daayam! "String bean here sure got 'em skills, alright!"

Confessional end

Anyway, Beth's braces, along with the reversing sun, is able to make dark cat-like demons called Shadows visible. With that, Bridgette, by Geoff's advice, hits the Shadows with her surfboard. Accidentally. Courtney and Noah are arguing about who should do what. Katie and Sadie are still gushing over Justin. Tyler and Lindsay are still making out. Chris and Chef are pointing and laughing at Courtney and Noah, until a horde of Death Scissors/Scythes appear. The four of them scream, but heavy breathing and footsteps are heard. "You guys aren't very nice...! "I will not let you eat my friends alive! "Rrrruuuuaaaah!", Owen, finally making it back to the broken bridge's foot where the others are, roars, knocking down and trampling the Death Scissors/Scythes. The demons struggle to get up, but an exhausted Owen falls on top of them, killing them inadvertently. He looks up and says, "Oh...hi guys...looks like I did...make it...over!", then he falls asleep.

Confessional - Noah:

"Right, it's a perfect night to just get some shut-eye. "If he's lucky, he'll never wake up again.".

Confessional end

Back to the Cody and Chester fight...

After blocking and dodging many attempted strikes, Cody pushes Chester away for some space, waiting for Chester to charge at him again. Chester does so, then Ifrit tells Cody, "Jump. "Then, at the last possible second, at the same time you land, punch the ground as hard as you can. "I will take care of the rest. The technique is called Inferno." "Thanks.", Cody mutters. "Let's do this!". Chester gets about a foot close to him, he jumps, then when he lands, he punches the ground. "INFERNO!", Cody yells. Ifrit then creates a dome of fire, surrounding both of them but burning Chester's second knife. With only one knife left, Chester jumps back, dashes to and attacks Cody relentlessly, jumping all over the place. Cody blocks his attacks but he seems worn out. He tells Ifrit, "I don't think I can keep on much longer!". Ifrit responds, "Good thing that this battle is...". Chester does one more dash attack, onlt to make contact with thin air. He asks, "Where did he...". Out of nowhere, Cody appears above Chester, doing a triple somersault, surrounded by flames, then diving THROUGH Chester's body, exploding and killing him. "OVER!", Cody and Ifrit yell after Cody lands on his feet. "So, what was that attack's name?", Cody then asks. "That is the Rolling Blaze. "The flames surrounding you may not guarantee invulnerability, but with that attack, you can destroy many foes in your path.". Cody notes, "At least it helps...especially here. "Anyway, is this it?". "No.", Ifrit replies. "The one who summoned this demon is not too far away. "A girl is attempting to fight him but he is winning. "No Cody, it is not the one you love.". Cody looks at the gauntlets for a moment, then says, "Good. "We have to find whoever it is and keep her out of it! "Most likely? "It's Courtney.". He hears sword clashes, then runs to the general direction. While running, he asks, "So, where did you come from?". Ifrit explains, "More than two thousand years ago, after the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda had sealed Mundus, The Prince Of Darkness, I was taken out of my element by Mundus himself, after he returned. "He defeated me in battle adn sealed me in these gauntlets. "I was placed in the garden, to protect it or something, I cannot recall.". "Who found you?", Cody asks. "The Demon Hunter Dante, a son of Sparda. "He proved to be strong enough to resist my power so I deemed him worthy to utilize my abilities.". Cody then asks, "Okay...let me get this straight; either this Dante or you must have seen something in me that impressed...right?". "Correct. "You were willing to give your life for a cause, like Dante himself. "Never mind. "We have arrived.", Ifrit ends.


	6. Chapter 6 - Smokin' Sick Display

**Chapter 6: Smokin' Sick Display**

With Heather and Mal's fight...

The two are still fighting...more like she's slashing wildly and he's blocking all the attacks. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY STILL AND DIE?!", she yells. He answers, "Simple. "It's not my style. "Mike is MINE!". After Heather backpedals to give herself some space, Mal stretches his arm out, then the sword in Heather's hands flies out of her grip to Mal to catch, which he does. "OW! "That hurt!", she shouts, rubbing her hands. "Perfect.", he mutters. Heather then asks, "How did you...", but Mal instantly appears in front of her, sword drawn, the point nearly touching her neck. "Telekinesis.", he tells her. "Any last words?". Before Heather could respond, a fireball heads to Mal from behind her, then he hits it away with Mike. "So...looks like you're the gatekeeper.", Cody, who finally arrived, says. Heather looks back then asks, "Cody?! "Explain now, pipsqueak!". "I just killed a lightning fast, demonic old man who wielded three double-sided knives. "Can't I get ANY respect around here?!", was Cody's reply. Mal looks at him, grins, then says, "You killed Chester. "Hmph...commendable, but you'll only have a slightly better chance against me than her. "I'm faster, stronger, and those gloves can't really help you this...". Cody hits Mal in the face with a dash punch, sending him flying. "Gauntlets, you fool! "Now, get back here!", he yells. Mal returns nearly instantaneously. "Hi. "My name's Mal. "Did you miss me? "Well, you're gonna miss your life when I'm done with you!", Mal tells him. He does a roundhouse kick, which Cody blocks. Cody jumps and does an axe kick, which is X-blocked by Mal. Cody springboard jumps off, then does a homing kick(like Vergil's Starfall kick in Devil May Cry 3)that Mal narrowly dodges by rolling to his right side. "Impressive.", Mal congratulates, clapping his hands. "But know this; what I've told you still stands!". "Yeah well, by the end, YOU won't be the one left standing!", Cody shot back. Then the two charge at each other, and upon impact, they display a wide range of martial arts. Punch. Block. Kick. Counter grab. Knee. Projectile attack. Elbow. Dodge. As fast as blinking and in no particular order. This goes on for a while, with the speed gradually increasing. Upon getting each other in a grab deadlock(you know, that finger-interlocking one), Cody calls out, "Heather! "You may not wanna listen but listen anyway! "Go! "Get outta here! "Gather round the rest and get off the island!". Heather asks back, "What about you, skinny?!". "I'll be fine! "Just go!", came the reply. Indignant, Heather snaps, "How dare you...". An explosion sets off. "Fine! "I'll leave! "But it's not my fault if you kick the bucket like Alejandro!", she continues. Cody asks, surprised, "What?! "He's dea...", losing focus for a moment, enough for Mal to do a straight high kick, nearly knocking Cody down but he rolled backward, charged at Mal again and resumed the deadlock. Sounding sadder, while tears run from her eyes, she tells him, "He killed Alejandro! "Avenge him...please...". "I will, Heather.", Cody responds. "Just get outta here!". Heather runs to the broken bridge. After she was out of sight or hearing range, Mal, grinning evilly, says, "Your honor code will kill you.", then he backflip kicks Cody away. Cody skids along the ground, then pushes himself into the air. He lands, facing Mal, then wipes the bit of blood on the side of his mouth. He then says, "Not before you eat it, Mal!". They charge at each other again.

Confessional - Cody:

"You were a piece of work. "Using seduction, false camaderie and outright lying to get as far as you did. "But even you didn't deserve to go like that, Alejandro! "Oh yeah, guess I'll never talk about it with Gwen anytime soon, huh?"

Confessional end

Confessional - Heather:

"How and where the hell did pipsqeak learn how fight like that?! "I never even landed a hit on him! "But maybe he could avenge Alejandro! "DAMN YOU MAL!"

Confessional end

Back to Dante and Vergil's fight...

The brothers descend to the ground, a few feet away from each other. Vergil then uses Judgment Cut(his technique in Devil May Cry 3), aiming it at Chris, Chef, Courtney and Noah. Dante teleports to and standing in front of them. "LEAVE! "I won't tell a third time!", he yells at them. Courtney pipes up, "Why should we listen to you?!". A big blue ball appears. "Because that.", Dante replies flatly. He draws his guns and points it to them. "I told you, I won't say it a third time.", he tells them. He first holsters his guns, draws Alastor, then focuses on the ball, attacking it, but he takes two big slashes to the chest. "You remember now?!", he asks harshly. Vergil then teleports to the top of a cliff, stretching his hand. "Don't tell me...", Dante mutters. Then, many blue swords appear in the sky(his Summon Swords technique). Vergil, controlling them, drops his hand, which in turn makes the swords fall to the ground like rain. "Yes, brother. I do remember. "Thanks.", Vergil tells Dante. Dante, sheathing Alastor then drawing Ebony and Ivory again, shoots the swords, says, "Yeah, well, this ain't what I had in mind, though the party's pretty good... "Sure, we gotta be thankful for these here annoying guests...". "Like you?", Vergil asks. "Ha, ha.", Dante quips back. He holsters his guns, then adds, "Maybe you remember this!". He draws Alastor, holds it in reverse grip, then swings it forward/upward, releasing a concentrated red lightning wind gust(the technique's name is Drive). Vergil dodges it, then throws his sword doing the Round Trip technique. Dante tries to outrun the sword. While this is happening, Alastor pipes up, "Dante. "Trish is back. "And she's brought some friends along.". "I see.", Dante responds. he adds, "Tell her to gimme my dad's sword and to give Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum to that kid using Ifrit. "He'll need them...just hope he doesn't get a headache though...", he shudders while spinnng around one hundred and eighty degrees and holds Alastor vertically upside-down, blocking and sendind Vergil's sword back. "Headache?", Alastor asks. Dante replies, "It's a looooong story..relative to the time we have before this here island goes poof..."

Flashback(Devil May Cry 3 firestorm fight)...

Dante enters a room that appears to be burnt, save for some gold ornaments, heaps of swords, a few skulls, the door he went through and two columns, linked by a massive chain that is in front of another door. A sword is on each column. A voice exclaims, "Look, Brother! "It's been ages but we finally have company!". "I see that!", another voice replies. "We must entertain our guest!". "You're right! "We have to be gracious hosts!". "Uhm...what should we do?". "How would I know? "We have to come up with something!". Dante, pacing left and right, sighs. "Brother, our guest is, sighing.". "Sigh? "What is...sigh?". "Well, a sigh is when...". Dante, clearly irritated, stops pacing and shouts, "Enough already! "How long are you two gonna keep carrying on like this?! "In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out." Pointing at the door between the columns, behind the chain, he continues, "Your guest, wants to go through. "Got it?!". After a two and a half second silence, rumbling is heard, then two humanoid shaped beings(on top of each pillar)stretch, then pull out a sword. "Our job here is to guard this door!", the first voice said. "Yes! "We can't let you pass!", the second voice ends.

After the fight...

Two swords(one red, one blue)spin in the air, then land in the ground pointed part first. Dante, who was walking away, kept walking, but stopped when the voices spoke again. "Wait!", the blue sword shouts. "Yes, Wait! "We have been waiting for a long time!", the red sword adds. "Yes, a very long time!". "For someone stronget than us!". "Someone who can control us.". "My name is Agni!", the red sword said. "And my name is Rudra!", added the blue sword. "You shall take us with you!". At the same time, both swords exclaim, "We can be a great help to you!". Dante turns around, looks at the swords, then accepts, "Okay, but on one condition." "What is it?". "Name it!". Dante answers, "No. "Talking.". A two second silence. Then, "Fair enough.". "As you wish.". Dante then picks up both swords, showing off many fire, wind and combinations of techniques, ending in a pose. Rudra says, "Impressive.". Dante stands straight and knocks the swords' heads together. He reminds them, "No. "Talking!". Five second silence. "Good."

Flashback end

"And that, my friend, is the story of how I met Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum.", Dante finishes. Mirthfully, Alastor tells him, "Oh, man...those guys are hilarious!". Dante adds, "I needed aspirin after dealing with them. "Someone like me NEVER TAKES ASPIRIN!". "Relax, Dante! "You don't want your new name to be 'The PMS-ing Demon Hunter, do you?", it asks him. Dante snaps angrily, "Sh...shut up!". "Wow...period much?...AAAAAAAH!", was the reply, the last part being when Dante does Round Trip again. Vergil counters by doing his own Round Trip, where the swords clash with each other. While this is happening, Dante looks around on the island. He tells himself, "Okay. "So, remaining island dwellers are...me, Vergil, two skinny kids fighting as fast as we are...hehe, good choice, Ifrit...some big guy, some old guy...some skinny kids, some in the middle kids...and some fat kid...correction...two fat kids. "Alastor said that Trish is here. "She'd have to get the big guy and that fat kid off first...oh, never mind. "Found her.". "TRISH!", he calls out to a blonde woman wearing a black jumpsuit with high heel boots. Vergil sees this and reacts, stunned, "M...mother? "You're alive?!". Dante, ignoring his brother, continues, "Throw those chatterboxes to the kid using Ifrit! "As for me...Trish, if you'll just let go of it...". Trish, holding the Sword of Sparda, places it on the ground, then it flies to Dante at blinding speeds. He catches it, then Alastor spun back to him. he sheathes it, points the Sparda to Vergil, then asks him, "Remember when I said you've no need to know?". Vergil looks at Dante, catching his sword. He sees the Sparda, then yells, "DAMN YOU! "That. "Sword. "Is. "Mine, Dante!". Dante shakes his head, then says, "Your selfishness is what cost you last time, bro. "Please, don't do this again! "Unless you wanna go all in...which in this case, is an automatic OH HELL NO!", ending in a yell. Dante's Devil Trigger changes to the form of Sparda, which is black-ish brown, fly-like wings, two curved horns on his head and yellow eyes. He then asks Trish, "Is the plane still working?!". "Yeah, it's good to go! "What's the plan?!", she replies. He then tells her, "Get the stragglers and leave! "First pick up the big guy and the two fat kids, then everyone else except the two skinny kids fighting with demonic power, leaving that old guy last, okay?! "Whatever's blocking you, dodge it or destroy it! "Don't shock them too much haha...look, it'll be over in a few minutes!". "Got it, Dante! "And be careful!", she shouts back, after shooting a demon in the face with both Luce(the black .357 Desert Eagle)and Ombra(the white .357 Desert Eagle), then leaves to save the campers(except Cody and Mal), the host and his sidekick. "Yeah, sure...NOT!", Dante mutters. He and Vergil teleport to each other for their final duel.


	7. Chapter 7 - Mal's End, Or Maybe Not

**Chapter 7: Mal's End...Or Maybe Not...**

Back to the Cody and Mal fight...

The two had traded hits, Mal more than Cody. Right now, Cody is in Mal's mercy, so to say. Cody, lying on his back trying to stand up again while Mal is standing. "Had enough, pipsqueak?", Mal asks mockingly. Cody lifts his hand, then closes it, forming a fist. "No. "Look up.", he tells Mal. Mal looks up, seeing multiple dozen fireballs close on and hit him in close range. "That's the meteor shower!", Cody boasts. Mal though, he hits as many fireballs away as possible, but one knocks him down, slightly burning his clothes. He looks at himself, then yells, "That's it! "I. "Am. "DONE! "You are done! "THIS IS THE END! "HAAAAA!". He then does Stinger, only to hear a clash. "What the...", he asks, surprised. HE looks at Cody, only to see him blocking Mike with a pair of two serrated swords, one red, one blue. "Guess I got lucky, huh? "THANKS, BLONDE LADY!", Cody responds. Mal asks in rage, "BLONDE LADY?! "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!". Cody gets up and answers, "Don't even bother. "Looks like it's just us, those other two guys, and...demons. "Yeah, I'm having the time of my life. "Thanks a lot, Noah!"

Confessional - Cody:

"Well, what happened was that I saw this really gorgeous blonde lady...no, not Lindsay, hehe... "What can I say? "Noah's rubbing off on me! "Hope that helps me deal with these two!". He holds up Agni and Rudra and clangs their heads. "HEY!", they both shout.

Confessional end

Mal then arms Svetlana The Passionate Sports Girl From Russia, a whip with a relay baton handle. "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR TOYS, KID!", he yells in sing-song, flicking the whip. The whip speeds to Cody, but just in time, he sheaths the swords then allows the whip to coil around both of his arms. Powering up Ifrit's flames, he asks, "Did you really think something like that'll stop me?". "No, that was not the intention at all.", Mal replies with an evil smirk on his face. Cody blinks, then Mal throws him into the air, a second before he dismisses Svetlana. He unsheathes Mike, powers up Manitoba, then throws Mike pointed end first to Cody. Cody, upon falling and seeing this, widens his eyes. In his mind, he panics, "That sword is flying straight at me! "How am I supposed to get out of this?!. "Combine Agni and myself, then spin us like windmill blades are spun.", Rudra suggests. Agni adds, "Do it as fast as you can!". Ifrit pipes up, "That's a good idea, not that I will credit Rudra for coming up with it. "With the addition of my flames, it will be intense enough to use as a sort of a smokescreen, Thanks to Rudra's wind."."Cool! "So, what do I do?", Cody asks. Agni replies, "First thing you need to do is dive down!". "WHAT?! "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!", Cody yells, surprised. Ifrit yells back, "JUST DO IT!". Back to the fight, he then dives down, draws Agni and Rudra, holds their heads together, forming one double-bladed sword, and spins them like a windmill(this is A&amp;R's exclusive attack, Tempest). Looking up, Mal states sarcastically, "Oh, where haven't I seen that before?". He stretches both his arms to the front, charging brown/white-ish energy spheres, then claps his hands in a horizontal arc. "TAKE THIS!", he yells. A beam of light(like the ones in the Vestibule puzzles in Devil May Cry 3)shoots from his hands against the hilt of the sword, pushing it to Cody faster than it was thrown. Cody asks frantically, "What do I do what do I do what do I do?!". "Look, new plan; I will keep the swords spinning...all you need to do is take the left gauntlet off. "You go grab Mike, use Inferno, then throw it back. "That should do the trick, as they say.", Ifrit answers him telepathically. Cody, still in panic, asks, "What if it doesn't?". "Our advice got you this far! "But say it doesn't end things, just keep attacking! "I know you can do it, Cody...so DO IT! "NOW!", came the reply. Cody swerves off-path a bit, takes the left gauntlet off, grabs the sword with his right hand, then yells, "INFERNO!", throwing it to Mal. "Like that's gonna do anything, pipsqueak!", Mal shouts, pushing more energy into the beam to push the sword back.

Confessional - Mal:

"Heh. "Gotta thank Heather for that one! "HAHAHAHAHA! "Oh, wait...I already did!"

Confessional end

Cody tells Ifrit, Agni and Rudra telepathically, "MORE! "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS HEAT! "TURN IT UP!". They do so. Mal, feeling how the fire is getting hotter, boasts, "You think a little fire is gonna stop...". "Well, guess what?", Cody asks, standing behind Mal with the sword in hand. Mal does a spinning heel kick, trying to kick Cody's head off. Cody crouches and does the same kick, attempting to trip Mal. Mal, still in the air, then does a double foot stomp, but a fireball from above hits him. He spins around and punches the air, shooting off a shockwave. Cody, suddenly behind him, stabs him in the back with the sword. "AAAAAAAuuuuurrhh...", Mal grunts weakly. Cody then adds, "That didn't. "THIS DID!". Mal slumps over, asking, "How...how did you...". "The flames were a smokescreen. "After you did your beam attack, pushing the sword to me, I caught it and here we are. "Neat, huh?", Cody responds. In his mind, Ifrit compliments, "You learn quickly. "Smart play.". With Mal's last breath(as if! Spoiler: Mal comes back), he yells in rage, "YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LAST OF ME, PIPSQUEAK!"

In Mal's/Mike's mind(you know, like in All Stars)...

[Devil May Cry mission 18 choral music]

In a violet-ish area with a night backdrop, on top of a purple tower, Mal is seen laying on his stomach, trying to pick himself up by using his broadsword as a cane. Successfully standing up, he asks himself, "That kid! "How was he able to use demonic weapons with such skill?! "He doesn't even have any trace of demonic blood!". "You'll never know, seeing as your borrowed time in control just ran out, Mal!", a voice shouts. Mal turns around, seeing a boy who looks exactly like him but with a different hairstyle(spiked upward), a lighter facial expression(normally)and wielding a katana, still unsheathed, then says mockingly, "Oh, if it isn't the weakling Mike.". "Speak for yourself! "You just got beat by a "pipsqueak!", Mike shot back. Mal replies in rage, "He got lucky! "You, on the other hand...WON'T!". He swings his sword a bit then runs to Mike. Mike himself runs to him. "YOUR TIME IS UP!", he screams. They both yell, "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!". Chained to a bolder nearby, watching the proceedings are Svetlana and Manitoba Smith. They comment on the showdown, where Manitoba says, "It's all or nothing, mate!". "Zis iz ze last chanze, Mike!", Svetlana adds. Back to the fight, halfway in their charge, Mal uses Stinger, closing the distance fast. Mike, still running, sees this, then holds his sheath with his left hand and moving his right hand to the handle. The moment Mal's Stinger nearly connects, he stops and draws, hitting Mal's sword out of his hand, stunning him, then switches his grip to reverse by flicking his sword so that the blade points behind him then does a follow-up slash with all his strength to the neck. Mal's body stiffens then Mike first spins the sword, swiping the blood off it, slowly sheaths it(stopping just before the hilt and sheath makes contact), then remarks, "Disproportionate retribution. "Or should I say...karma's awesome!". Click! He then completely sheaths the sword. Mal's neck splits in half, with the top half slowly slinding off until his head hits the ground. "That was brutal, mate!", Manitoba shouts. Svetlans adds, "Zat waz...zat waz...", she turns away. "Sometimes, especially here, I had no choice.", Mike tells them. Suddenly, Mal's body(yes, his head too)turns into black and red mist, then travels into Mike's sword. Mike looks at it, then threatens, "You better behave this time!". Unsheathing his sword, he cuts the chains tying Manitoba and Svetlana with one slash. Svetlana runs to Mike, hugging him. "Thank you! "Thank you! "I couldn't...", she tells him, burying her head in Mike's shoulder. Mike pats her back, responding, "Hey, everything's good now. "Right, Manitoba?". Manitoba looks at him, then says, "Got that in one, mate!". "Wait a moment...I gotta test out something first...", Mike tells them. Svetlana lets go, then sits next to Manitoba. Mike ends, "...so enjoy!". He waits for a second, then shows off his sword skills, ranging from standard Iaijutsu techniques, advanced ones, then at the end, unbelievable blade projectile attacks and a shielding sphere technique. Afterwards, he sheaths his sword behind him and holds it by his side. "Crikey, that was some killer moves there, Mikey!", Manitoba cheers. Svetlana agrees, "Zat vas vonderful!". Mike, looking at them, says, "Time to get outta here!". Manitoba pulls out a grappling hook rope from out of nowhere, uses the hook on the tower top, then rappels down. Svetlana backflips off the tower then does ballet on the surface. Mike however, just shakes his head and jumps down.

[Song end]


	8. Chapter 8 - Jackpot

**Chapter 8: Jackpot**

Back to the scene...

"AAAAAAAA...", a different voice screams. A startled Cody lets go of the broadsword stuck in the boy's back. It then transforms into a katana, shooting out and nearly hitting Cody in the face but luckily he rolled to the side, dodging it. "But how?!", he asks, surprised. "You're supposed to be dead!". The boy, after getting his breathing aright, responds, "Nah, Mal's spirit is trapped in the sword now.". Holding out his hand for a handshake, he greets, "Oh yeah, I'm Mike...hehe...", sporting a sheepish facial expression. Cody hesitatingly shakes his hand. "Hey, I'm Cody Anderson. "Wait, hold on one second...", he greets back. He looks up, and seeing the left Ifrit gauntlet and the swords Agni and Rudra falling, lets go of Mike's hand, then raises both arms in the air, catching Agni and Rudra, sticking them in the ground. He lifts his left arm, and the Ifrit gauntlet in the air lands on his hand like a glove. He picks up the swords and tells them, "You two did good out there. "You most of all, Ifrit. "Thanks for teaching me the martial arts.", he finishes regarding the gauntlets. Mike, still holding out his hand, moves his arm to the general direction of his sword. It flies back to him then he catches and sheathes it. Cody asks him, "What just happened?". "Long story short, Mal was a personality of mine, took control of my body, tried to ruin my life, but we stopped that.", Mike explains, He asks back, "Say, there's no one else here except demons, right?". "Yeah, besides those two guys still fighting over there.", Cody answers. Then, a massive amount of demons approach them. Pulling Agni and Rudra back up, he continues, "Should we?". Mike, drawing Mal(his sword), replies, "Uh...yeah! "For sure!". They pose first, dash to the demon multitude, then yell, "FIRST ONE TO KILL ONE HUNDRED WINS!"

Back to the Dante and Vergil fight...

The battle rages on, swords clashing, neither warrior relenting on their offense. Each clash generates a supersonic boom, enough to rouse dormant volcanoes. Vergil teleports backwards a few feet, then does the Super Judgment Cut, dashing out of visibility. "You're getting boring, Vergil!", Dante chides, jumping, double-jumping, dashing, air-dashing, rolling and teleporting all over the place. A volcano erupts so greatly, that it created a ring of lava surrounding both of them. Dante mutters, "Honestly? "Cliche much? "I mean, I just got out of such a situation...". Vergil then appears a couple of yards in front of him, recharging his sword, which takes about five seconds of time. Dante takes advantage, doing Round Trip again, but the Sparda turns into a scythe. Vergil backflips, teleports to Dante then does a high head kick, sending him flying. "Is that the best you got, Dante?", he asks in a disappointed tone, nonchalantly blocking the Sparda on its way back. Dante teleports to it, grabs it then does Helmbreaker. Vergil blocks it with his sword, but Dante doesn't jump off. Instead, he presses down, managing to chip Vergil's sword. Your sword's wearing out, dude!", Dante tells him. Vergil tries to push Dante away, but to no avail. Both brothers push harder to each other, only for Vergil's sword to be cut through, split in half. Vergil yells in rage, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!". He the tries to punch Dante, but Dante kicks his fist away. "Ifrit!", he calls out. "We're gonna put this exactly where it belongs...the end of another chapter in my autobiography!". He then does a Kick 13 combo, but Vergil blocks each strike.

With Cody and Mike...

An awful stench fills the air after Cody and Mike's demon killing contest. All the demons they've killed are lying all over the place, mangled, burnt and dismembered. "We're ninety-nine a piece.", Mike says. A big eagle-like creature(with a mix of different faces on its head)then appears. Cody then asks Mike, Looks like we'll never know who wins this, huh?". "Yeah...we'll need to work together on this one.", Mike answers. Cody sighs, then sadly states, "Ifrit told me he needed to go. "Said something about penning a book...I mean, we were doing so well together!" "Are you...", Mike asks, puzzled. Cody responds, "Are you kidding me?!" "Of course not! "You know what? "Never mind! "Let's just kick some demon butt!". "Yeah! "Let's go!", Mike adds, jumping to the demon while Cody runs to under it.

Back to the Dante and Vergil fight...

Dante jumps up, dodging Vergil's projectile punch, then does an axe kick. "Just like against Nightmare's version of your brother, Dante?", Ifrit asks. Dante agrees, "Yup, definitely like that!". Vergil counters by doind a rising uppercut, punching Dante hard enough to backflip then land on his back. Seeing the result, Vergil charges all his remaining power to his right fist, then does a dash punch. Just before reaching Dante, Dante does a kip-up, but instead of standing, he kicks Vergil in his chest with both feet so hard, he went THROUGH Vergil. "Thank you, Dante.", Vergil says softly, dropping to a knee. "Now, Yamato can finally regain some of its purity.". "About your sword...it's lost to sea. Sorry, bro.", Dante apologizes. "You. "Are. "An. "IMBECILE!", Vergil shouts at him, then his body disintegrates by fire. After that, Dante says tiredly, "Just because you're such a stuck-up, doesn't mean you get to take it out on me. "Phew! "What an ordeal...gotta get outta here. "See ya never, island!". He then uses Air Raid to fly off and away from the island. "Dante. "There are two children still on the island.", Ifrit tells him. Dante sighs, then says exasperatedly, "Just my luck. "What am I...a cab service now?!". A helicopter appears over his head. "A cab service, you say?", Trish asks from the cockpit. Dante flies to inside the helicopter, sits down then transforms back to normal. "Yeah, a cab service.", he replies dryly. "What took you so long?!". Trish tells him, "You know, a couple boys trying to hit on me, a couple girls trying to hit on me, some old guy mistaking me for a hooker...yeah, same old same old.". "Yeah, that guy really needs to lay off the aging cream!", Dante says, mirthfully, the laughs. He asks, "Anyway, what did you do next?". Trish, sporting a naughty smirk on her face, responds, "The expected...". Dante stops laughing, then facepalms. "Oi vey...", he mutters. Trish just shakes her head at Dante's attitude. She then says, "I found them. "They better be grateful...". She flies to the eagle-like demon.

With Cody and Mike...

Mike is standing on top of the demon, hacking and slashing it, but to no effect. "This thing's tough as nails, Cody!", he yells. Cody yells back from the ground, "You're telling me! "Hey Mike...is that a...helicopter?!". Mike looks back and replies, "Why, yeah it is!". Because he lost his concentration looking back, the demon flicked him off its head. Dante, seeing this from the helicopter, draws both Alastor and Sparda then does Round Trip with both swords to them. "Grab the swords, guys!", he yells out. "They'll bring you back! "And if you're scared of getting cut...which you shouldn't be, but you're kids so I'll let it slide...you know what? "Just take the chance!". Cody sees Sparda thrown to him so he grabs it by the handle. Same with Mike grabbing Alastor. Both of them get into the helicopter after the swords return to Dante. Mike looks at Trish, who's the pilot. Cody greets her, "Hey there. "I'm Cody and he's Mike.". Trish looks at them and and smiles, replying flirtatiously. "Trish. "Nice to meet you two strong boys...". They blush. Dante acting dramatically hurt, whines, "What about me? "Ain't I strong?". "You're a man, Dante. "Grow up.", Trish scolds Dante then mutters, "You look like my mom...but that doesn't mean you are.". Cody and Mike do a double take. Both ask, "How is that...possible?". Dante speaks louder, "I'll tell you at the shop. "Anyway, we're not done yet.". He draws Ebony and gives it to Cody. "Ever use a gun before? "We'll, if you haven't, you'll get a real kick outta this...emphasis on kick!", Dante adds. "Did you just...", Cody starts asking. Dante interjects, "Yeah, I borrowed that from the old guy."

Confessional - Cody:

"Old guy? "Wait...did he mean Chris?! "Ha ha..."

Confessional end

He continues, "You two need to come to the shop often for firearms training, okay?". Mike responds, "Thanks for the invite, Dante.". Dante then says, "Just pitch up. "Anyway, Trish, give Mike Ombra. "I've got a hell of a finale for this!". Trish draws Luce and Ombra then throws Ombra to Mike, who catches it, but nearly lets it fall out of the helicopter. "You almost joined Dante in the debt collector's line, kid. "Remember that,", she tells him sweetly. He replies sarcastically, "Today must be my lucky day.". Dante interrupts, "We all gotta aim at the head, got it? "Fire on my signal...which I haven't even told you two yet!". "Hey! "That...sorta rhymes!". After a moment of sweatdrops(Trish, Cody and Mike), the four aim their guns at the demon's head(Mike and Cody holding the guns with both hands, Dante and Trish only holds them with one), waiting till Trish flies them to a vantage position. Upon getting that position, they all yell, "JACKPOT!". Each of them pulls the trigger of the gun they're using at the same time. The bullets from Ivory and Luce knock into the ones from Ebony and Ombra, fusing the four bullets into one. After a second, the demon explodes, the shockwave being so much for the island that it blows up. Trish turns the helicopter away, holsters Luce, then asks, "How did you two know the keyword? "No one told you...". "Well...we won, didn't we?", Cody asks back nervously, tossing Ebony to Dante. Dante catches it, then answers, smirking, "Kid's right, Trish. "We won.". Mike was about to throw Ombra to Trish, only for Trish to tell him, "Wait till we get back on land.". Cody asks Dante, "You said something about a shop. "What kinda shop is it?". "You'll see. "In fact, I think it needs a name change...", Dante answers. The island has now completely vanished while Trish flew them away.

[Song end]


	9. Chapter 9 - Clearing Some Air

**Chapter 9: Clearing Some Air**

Later, on land...

Outside, a building is seen at the end of a street. It has a neon red sign on top that reads, 'Devil Never Cry'. Inside, there are demons' heads pinned to a wall. Hanging on said wall are weapons: Rebellion, Dante's personal sword, Cerberus, a three-section nunchucks, Beowulf, a pair of gauntlets and greaves similar to Mike's set Manitoba, Nevan, a bat-like guitar that can also function as a scythe, Alastor, Ifrit, Agni and Rudra, and Sparda. In front of said wall, Dante is sitting on his chair, legs crossed, feet on his desk, where a phone, three boxes of pizza a glass of strawberry sundae and a framed photo of Dante's mother Eva is on. A drum set is standing on the left of the desk. Trish is laying on a red sofa facing the pool table, watching Cody and Mike play Pool(the pool table is in the middle of the shop's interior), while the song Taste The Blood is playing from a jukebox next to the sofa. "So, you managed to kill the demon that killed your mom and created Trish before coming to the island?", Cody asks, shooting two balls in opposite holes. Dante takes a couple of spoons of his strawberry sundae, then answers, "I actually came back to the island, but yeah, that's pretty much it. "Didn't expect to return that fast...but it was quite the party, you know...", he grins. "By the way, you're wanted...Mike, was it?". "Dammit!", Mike shouts, frustrated. He even misses a shot. "I didn't have the power to control Mal back then!". Cody pipes in, "Oh yeah...apparently he killed Alejandro." Dante looks at them, then asks, "Alejandro? ". "Is that name familiar to you?", Trish joins. "Yeah, it is.", Dante replies. "Last time I saw him was seven years ago in Spain. "Lemme guess...he's brown-skinned, black-haired and his surname's Burromuerto?". Cody stops playing, lays his cue on the side of the board, walks to the sofa Trish is laying on and sits on the floor. "If you wanna join me, all you gotta do is ask.", Trish offers. Cody, blushing, answers, "I...if you insist...". Mike, who also stopped playing, just leaned on the pool table. Cody gets up, Trish sits up to allow him seating space, he sits down, then responds, "Yeah, that's him alright. "How did you know?". Dante explains, "Kid went through horrors that entire week. "Don't think it ever left him...I mean, on Sunday, in a church service, the building caught fire as hot as Ifrit's. Everyone except him and his family died that day. The next day, his babysitter, according to Lady, was killed by a swarm of bloodsucking flies. Tuesday...oh damn Tuesday...at the school where his mom teaches, all the staff, except his mom, the sole survivor, and kids were killed by these small demons that suck the souls out of anyone it touches with its...tentacles...I don't know what the heck those things were. Wednesday, three of the President's bodyguards were actually shape...oh, sorry...was telling you what Lady and I were doing there...well, except for that church scenario. "Anyway, he and his family were at a fair in Barcelona, but demons trashed the place, killing left and right. Alejandro and his brothers saved as many lives as they could, but left their parents defenseless...he never even saw it, which, in my honest opinion saved him a bit from even more of a messed up life. "His mom had the life sucked out of her and his dad...man...his dad...he and the entire Cabinet of Ministers were cut up in pieces. "The only surviving family members he has are his brothers, Jose and Carlos. He said he has an uncle, who we've...never...found. "I guess he became that big demon Lady and I killed over there.". Mike raises his hand and interjects, "To me he looked like he was coping...hell, he even managed to get a girlfriend on the island.". "Yeah, Heather.", Cody pipes up. "She'll hate you forever, dude.". Mike replies, "Like Dante told us on the island, it's just a chance I have to take whenever I'm out with my girl...crap! "I gotta go!". With that, he ran out of the shop. "Hmmm...he never said anything about that...", Trish remarks, looking at Mike running. Dante adds, "He's a man on a mission, like I was. "Now, all I can do is fight demons for a paycheck, but I do make exceptions...". The phone rings, Dante, still holding his strawberry sundae in his left hand, puts the spoon in the glass then kicks the desk with his right heel(miraculously not affecting the photo), makin the receiver fly through the air. He holds his right arm out, palm up, catches the receiver, puts it to his ear, then answers, "Devil Never Cry. "Nice, you got the password. "What? "Okay, look, I just got some new staff so my secretary's gonna take care of it.". He winks at Trish, then continues over the phone, "Wanna talk to her? "Yeah, her, you dumbass.". He covers the speaking part of the phone and calls out, "Trish! "Your first job! "Cody and I need to take a trip to some bratty teenage girl's house. "Toodles, and take care of the place for me!". Trish walks to the desk, sits on it, then Dante gives her the phone. He walks to the wall and takes his preferred weapons(Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory). He looks at Cody, who's enjoying the sofa a bit too much. "Hey! "Cody!", he shouts, bringing Cody back to Earth. "Take what you'll need, okay? "We're going on a trip. "See you at the car.". Dante then walks out of the shop. Cody walks to the wall, takes Ifrit, Agni and Rudra and follows Dante.

Outside...

"Where are we going?", Cody asks Dante. Dants replies, walking to a red two-door drop-top car. "Didn't you hear what I told Trish?". Cody, surprised, stops walking and asks, "You were serious?". "Just get in the car, dude.", Dante tells him, opening the driver's side door and getting in. Cody shakes his head and mutters, "Gotcha, man.", opening the passenger door and getting in. Dante and Cody closes their doors, then Dante starts the car and drives off. "This'll be interesting..."

On the road...

"So, you mentioned someone called Lady. "Who is that?', Cody asks. Dante replies, "Her name's Mary but because her dad gave her that name he was a dumbass who killed her mom, who he was married to as part of some ritual to become a demon, tried to get his hands on my dad's power and that she killed him, she goes by Lady now. "Don't call her Mary, unless you wanna die.". "Bet she liked you, huh?", Cody teases. Dante responds, "Yeah...no. "That never mattered to either of us.". "We'd play with that though...", he mutters under his breath. Cody asks him another question, "You said you two worked together the last time you saw Alejandro?". "Yeah, "She called me for help about it.", Dante answers. He sees her, then stops the car a few houses away. "What the hell is she doing?!", he asks. Cody unlocks his door, but Dante locks it again. He reasons, "Kid, you can come out whenever, just not now, okay? "Look, Lady will shoot you in the head and not bat an eyelid about it. "Remember, you're not me, you know.". Dante rolls down his window and climbs out of it, walking to a house where he sees Lady pointing a gun at...wait...is that...Arkham, back from the dead(Devil May Cry 3 players will know what I'm talking about)?

Confessional - Cody:

"He's starting to remind me of Izzy...and I don't know if that's a good thing or not..."

Confessional end


	10. Chapter 10 - A New Total Drama Season

**Chapter 10: A New Total Drama Season**

At the house...

[Lady's own theme music(Devil May Cry 3)]

Lady, who let her hair grow till her lower neck, wearing a different outfit this time(she's wearing red knee-length combat boots(a flintlock pistol is holstered one the left one), a black three-quarter-length denim shorts(a foot long combat knife is in its sheath on her right thigh), a white long-sleeve V-neck blouse(she's also wearing a necklace with a small red pendant)and she holstered her Berettas), is standing in front of and pointing her revolver at a shocked bald man wearing a black formal suit(shirt also black). "However you came from the dead, that doesn't matter because I'm sending you back.", she states flatly. The man, obviously afraid, stammers, "Please...don't kill me...I have a family to look after...take whatever I have...just...please...don't kill me...". Lady interrupts, "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUFF! "I WANT YOU TO...", she has her finger on the trigger, but from behind, Dante walks to them and interjects, "He's not your dad...or maybe you're getting...". Lady moves the gun away from the man, turns to her right, points the gun at Dante and shoots him in the head. Dante falls to the ground. The man lays on the ground, holding his ears. The front door opens and Courtney runs outside, PDA in hand, to see the commotion. "Daddy!", she screams, running to her father. She looks at Lady, who's pointing her gun at...Dante. "What's HE doing here?! "What is going on?!", she shouts. Dante gets up, rubs his forehead and remarks, "Owwwwie...damn that never gets old, hehe...missed you too, Lady.". "Seven years, Dante. "Seven, long, years. "What were you up to?!", she asks him. Courtney, helping her father up recognizes Dante, then yells, "Are you following me, you sick old man?!". "Language, Courtney!", her father scolds her and walks to the porch. Dante, looking at Courtney, says, "Oh ho ho ho...never thought I'd see you again, missy. "Say, what happened when we last 'met'?". "Just...just...I'll call my lawyers on you!", Courtney shot back. Lady looks at Dante and asks incredulously, "Wait...is THIS what you do when you're not hunting demons? "Dante, I respect you a lot, which means I expected better. "But, on the offhand that whatever just happened is misunderstood...", she spins her revolver a few times, stops, aims it at Courtney's PDA, then shoots it. Courtney drops it, then reacts as if someone she loved died, yelling, "My PDA! "Oh...YOU ASKED FOR IT, LADY!". She stomps her way over to Dante and Lady, but Cody, who got out of the car anyway and is walking to the house, tells her, "It's not the end of the world, Court. "Think about it and ask yourself...".

Confessional - Dante:

"How did he get out of the...oh. "That's just peachy. "Brilliant, Dante...brilliant."

Confessional end

Courtney turns to Cody, seething, "Cody Anderson...you...you...YOU RIGGED THE VOTES AND GOT ME KICKED OFF THE SHOW! "HOW DARE YOU?!". She, ignoring the situation, runs to Cody and tries to one-two punch him. Cody catches both of her fists. "Please, Courtney...", he pleads. "Stop! "Don't make this worse than it already is! "And Harold did it! "Revenge for all the times Duncan bullied him!". Courtney's father, now sitting on the porch, then asks, "Were you on that show too? "What happened? "The last thing anyone saw on TV was the host then...static...". Courtney, still not listening, then does a backflip kick, which surprises Cody enough to let go of her hands. She lands, then yells, "I. "Don't. "CARE! "I'm a C.I.T, AND I have black belts in many different martial arts!". She charges at him and does a flying kick, yet he dodges. He tells her, "You're good, but still too slow! "Pick up the pace...princess!". Courtney, after she lands, looks even angrier than before, then runs to him again, yelling, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!", but Lady stands in her way, revolver pointed at her. "Don't even think about it.", she warns her. Courtney stops and freezes. Cody then goes, "Uh...I'll leave you to it...okay?". Lady draws her sub-machine gun and points it to Cody. "O...kay...I'll stay right here.", Cody stammers, and stays with the ladies. Dante, seeing the situation play out and not wanting anything more to do with it, walks to the bald man and asks, "What's your name?". The man answers, "My name is Alden. "You must be Dante. "Who does she think...". "She thought you were her father, dude.", Dante interjects. "I mean, even I'd be confused!". Lady, hearing this, points her sub-machine gun at Dante, and, without even looking, shoots him with one bullet, but he catches it with his teeth then spits it to the ground. "I know you miss me, but this is too much! "You shouldn't have!", he quips. Turning to Alden, he asks, "Anyway, did you maybe have had a twin brother named Arkham?". "Had?", Alden asks back, surprised. "Yes, he's my twin brother. "What happened?". Dante continues, "Okay, long story short, he killed his wife, who was Lady's mom, in a ritual to become a demon, and tried to take over the world with the power of my dad's sword. "She thought you were him, and now we know she's your niece, making her and Courtney cousins. "And here I thought I had a dysfunctional family...". Cody asks Lady, "Can you put your guns down now, please?". "Only because you said please.", Lady replies, holstering her sub-machine gun and throwing her revolver to Courtney. Courtney asks, "What's this for?". "Cody appears to be training with Dante, so, you're gonna be training with me. "You'll need it, especially when you work with someone like him...", Lady responds, pointing at Dante. "Hey!", Dante whines. Courtney tucks it inside her pants by her right hip, telling Cody, "Don't make me shoot you, Anderson.". Cody replies, smiling, "I wouldn't dream of it. "Dante...are we heading back?". "Yeah, sure.", Dante responds. "After that, we're going to the airport." "Need a ride, Lady?". Lady walks to her black superbike. "As if!", she hollers back, getting on the bike, turning on the ignition, revs it then rides off. "She's something, isn't she?", Dante asks, looking at the smoke trail and tyre marks Lady left behind. Cody answers, "Yeah, so much that you forgot to tell her about Alejandro.". "She knows, Cody.", Dante tells him. "In fact, I think she went to the airport anyway.". Cody just looks at Dante, then asks, "What's that gotta do with Alejandro?". Courtney, hearing this, hepls her father up to walk back into the house. She says, "I'll be in shortly. "Thanks, dad!". "Don't take too long, okay?", Alden replies, closing the door. Courtney walks to Dante and Cody, then asks dreamily, "What about Alejandro?". The two look at each other, then Cody mutters, "And I thought Katie and Sadie were bad...". Dante looks at Courtney, then says gravely, "He's dead. "We're going to his funeral.". "WHAT?!", Courtney reacts. "How did he die?!". Cody takes over, "As far as I know, in his attempt to protect Heather, he got beheaded. "The killer was an evil spirit that posessed a boy's body. "He's got his life back on track though, but the authorities are hunting him down. "I think Dante could spare them a couple words...right?". "Heh. "It'll be sorted.", Dante responds. Courtney, then yells at them, "You two should be under arrest for aiding and abetting!" "I'm gonna make a phone call!". She takes out her cellphone from her left pocket, only to see that there's no signal and a new text message. "She opens the message, and reads out, "The show Total. "Drama. "Island was a massive success! "The ratings are sky high...more than enough to convince the producers to greenlight a sequel! "Taking place in an abandoned film lot not too far from a shop called Devil Never Cry(whoever did that neon sign job needs to do my lighting!), the new season, Total. "Drama. "Action, will have most of the original cast! "The others will form a panel called the Peanut Gallery, only to appear on Total. "Drama. "Aftermath hosted by Bridgette and Geoff! "The Peanut Gallery consists of Katie and Sadie, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Cody, and Courtney(haha!). "Sierra and Alejandro have disappeared. "Oh well. "Everyone else will be the contestants! "By the way, there will be two new contestants! "One of them is Mike, The Multiple Personality Disorder! "The other one is Dakota Milton, The Fame Monger! "See you within the next two weeks! "From The Host With The Most, Chris McLean! "Toodles!". After reading the message, Courtney vows, "I WILL get on that show and get what's mine!", clenching her right fist and storming into the house, closing the door.

Confessional - Courtney:

"Yes! "I'll get my revenge at last! "I'm coming for you Harold!" Pulling out the gun given to her by Lady, she remarks, "Oh yeah...Lady's right...looks like I'll need some lessons..."

Confessional end

After a second of giving each other puzzled looks, Dante and Cody walk away to the car then opening and closing their doors. "The guy actually mentioned my shop! "Not that I'll tell him who did the sign...haha!", Dante quips. Cody looks at the door, saying softly, "She didn't even say goodbye...". "Yeah, well, we've got an unfinished job called Uncle Julio to take care of...that's if he's still around somehow...", Dante interrupts, turning the ignition and drives away.

[Song end]


	11. Chapter 11 and Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

The next night, in a busy street...

[Devils Never Cry]

Mike, wearing the exact same outfit as the graveyard caretaker in Gwen's dream(not that anyone else would know), is walking up the street, sheathed katana in hand, using it as a cane. After walking for a half-hour, he reaches an apartment block and sees a red-haired girl, wearing a similar outfit to Courtney's, but differences are that she's wearing a red corset-like top and a white bomber jacket, sitting outside on a sofa(what the hell's a damn sofa doing outside?! Are her folks nuts or something?!), looking at the stars. "Sorry I'm late, Zoey...", Mike apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck. The girl, Zoey The Indie Chick, smiles at him and says, "It's okay. "The point is, you made it. "Nice cane, by the way.". Mike walks to and sits next to her on the left of the sofa. "Gee, thanks Zoey.", he responds nervously. "The stars look so lovely tonight...maybe we don't really need to go anywhere tonight after all.", she tells him. He pulls her closer by curling his right arm around her waist. He looks at her, who leaned her head on his shoulder, then replies, "True...who knew the skies would look this beautiful?...well, compared to the beauty beside me it's nothing, but still...". She blushes, puts her finger over Mike's lips, then says softly with a giggle, "You don't have to go that far, though I like it when you do hehe...you have no idea how much I miss you, Mike...". "How am I supposed to reply to that?", he asks her. "Wait, I know...". Their heads move closer together, then they kiss(you know, the cliche 'love's kiss'). While this is happening, four demons that look like reapers jump in from out of nowhere. Mike, still kissing Zoey, takes off his hat then flicks it through the air, killing all four demons at the same time. A sound of shattering glass is heard, startling Zoey, making her break off the kiss. "What was that?", she asks, terrified, looking around. More demons appear, surrounding them. Zoey, understandably scared, asks fearfully, "What's going on? "Mike, what's happening?". Mike looks at her, at the demons with an 'aside glance', stands up, then answers, "Zoey, I was never able to tell you everything about me. "Some things can only be shown. "Stay seated, love...because...", then Mike unsheathes his katana. "That's not a cane...", Zoey mutters. Mike swings the katana twice, then shouts, "It's showtime!". He dashes to the demons, cutting all of them left, right and centre in succession.

[Song end]

**The end.**

**To be continued in Total Drama Stylish Action.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot...Epilogue: Idle Devil's Deed**

In a graveyard not too far from the Senate headquarters in Madrid, Spain, was the funeral of Alejandro Burromuerto. After the priest spoke his final prayer, the coffin was slowly laid down to the ground. Among the many people gathered there, Harold(who somehow managed to befriend Heather off-screen(the events of Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island))is standing next to Heather, glaring at the coffin but also looking around in a kind of paranoia about demon presence, Heather herself is seen crying with her head in her mom's shoulder, Jose and Carlos are also glaring at the coffin and Courtney is doing the same as Heather, crying into her father's chest. Some distance away, Dante, Lady and Cody were talking about...things not really related. "So, did you manage to find this Julio?", Dante asks Lady. She replies, "No. "Turns out he wasn't that big demon we killed the last time we were here. "He must have escaped. "No one's heard anything about or even seen him.". Cody joins, "He never mentioned having an uncle...". "Don't sweat it, kid. "We'll find him. "It's just a matter of time...", Dante tells him. They keep watching the proceedings, the pall bearers have now taken their spades and are covering the coffin. After that, two of them placed a tombstone that reads: 'Alejandro Burromuerto. 'He had given his life to protect and save others. 'Never to be forgotten. '1993-2009'. Anyway, even further away in bushes, two middle-aged people are watching. One of them, a brown-haired man whose hair is spiky, wearing a blue pants, a brown waistcoat over a white shirt and sunglasses, tells the other one, "I see the devil hunter Dante is here. "Whatever you've wished for...Julio, will be granted when he dies.". Julio, a grey-haired man wearing, besides spectacles, a similar outfit to Alejandro's when he died(white shoes, faded grey pants, a black shirt with a red undershirt and earrings), replies, "As you command...Sid.". Sid then grins evilly.

**The real end. Thank you all for coming out! Please read and review!**


End file.
